


10. Lost in a storm.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postThe water whips against her skin, and the wind hurts her ears, but she can’t stop walking… Geralt depends on her!“Just a few more minutes, girl,” he’s whispering. Or perhaps screaming, it’s not very clear.
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	10. Lost in a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> How do horses deal with exhaustion? I don't know, and these are supposed to be low-effort, just for funsies, so I hope this isn't, like... extremely inaccurate for horse behavior :'D

The water whips against her skin, and the wind hurts her ears, but she can’t stop walking… Geralt depends on her!

“Just a few more minutes, girl,” he’s whispering. Or perhaps screaming, it’s not very clear.

It takes almost everything she has to keep walking every time he asks her to, and she nearly keels over twice, but they make it. Roach isn’t sure if they’re in a village, a town, or still in the middle of nowhere, but suddenly there are lights, and warmth, and when two warm arms wrap around her, she can finally scent Jaskier, who’s babbling at her to stay awake.

Slowly but surely, she realizes the weight of the packs is gone from her back, and so is Geralt. She’s immediately alert, but she needn’t have been… Her Witcher returns immediately with a warm fabric, and starts drying off her skin, massaging it vigorously as she does her best to stay awake.

The cold is finally receding, and it looks like she’s going to be able to get dry soon. Her Witcher has finished his hunt, despite the storm, and they’re back to Jaskier… Her job is done, then.

Roach leans her head on Geralt’s shoulder briefly, as a thank you, before moving away so she can lay down. Jaskier, who has just put some hay on her stall for her, coos and sings to her. With his fingers slowly and gently untangling her mane, Roach can finally fall asleep.

Jaskier will take care of them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
